Fallen to the Top
by Supernatural on Graph Paper
Summary: This is a post season 8, fallen!Cas fanfiction. Cas ends up in a small town in Maine, where he meets a teenage girl and her two friends. Amelia, the girl, learns about Cas's past and promises to help him get back home, but when Amelia's school is swarmed by demons intent on killing Cas, the ex-angel and teen will have to flee for the safety of everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so as the summary said, this is a fallen!Cas fic. There are also some OCs, but none of them end up with Cas because of reasons named Dean Winchester. **

**Before you (reader) get too far into this: i wrote this back in June, but only recently re-discovered it on my laptop. So, that means that there are no mentions of any spoilers. Don't expect any laundromat scenes in here, because I didn't know that was an option when I came up with this thing.**

**Aslo, quick disclaimer: I don't own Cas, but Amelia, Scott, and Gwen (who comes in later) are completely my creations.**

* * *

Amelia Cabot had a normal life. She went to school, came home, got some homework done, and then went off to her job at Freaks and Geeks Comic Book Store. When her shift finished, she went back home, finished her homework, and maybe got more than five hours of sleep.

Then she entered the last two months of her senior year at high school. The routine stayed the same, but she kept noticing the same guy at the comic book store. Every day she would come in for her shift, and she would see him in the corner near the register, nose deep in some sci-fi pulp fiction series. She'd heard of the series, but she hadn't bothered reading it. She wasn't into the whole "sexy guys killing monsters and shit" genre of sci-fi.

Trench Coat, apparently, was really into it.

Amelia had dubbed the man Trench Coat because he was always wearing one, over a suit and blue tie. Amelia had a feeling that he should be over-heating in all of that, but maybe he was just from somewhere warmer than Derry, Maine. He was taller than her, which wasn't hard, seeing as Amelia stood at an astounding five-foot-four (which was tall for her Irish-Italian family, but not the rest of the world). His hair seemed to be in a permanent mess of dark brown, and he was steadily growing facial hair.

It wasn't a problem at first; Amelia just assumed that Trench Coat was some weird dork that lived in his mother's basement. But then April turned into May, and Amelia's coworkers started asking questions about the bearded trench coat man in the corner, deep into _Supernatural_.

May tenth was the first time anyone came up to Amelia directly. It was her gay best friend, of course, who did. Scott was always into gossip. He jabbed Amelia in the side while she was restocking the shelves and pointed at Trench Coat, not bothering to try to be polite about it. "_Okay_, what the hell is he _still_ doing _here_?"

"I don't know… why don't you ask him?" Amelia kept shelving books. She saw no problem with Trench Coat; he wasn't disturbing anyone else in the store save for the people who worked there, but if they didn't like it, they could always quit.

"Um, _hello_, he's a creepy hobo using _our_ merch and _not_ _paying_ _for_ _it_! Do you _not_ see the problemo?" Scott gestured wildly as he talked. "And there is _no_ _way_ I'm risking _my_ neck to tell _him_ to buy something or get out. _You're_ Miss Tough Stuff, _you_ do it."

"Look, just because I punched some dick in the face for pushing you around, does not mean I'm some prize winning fighter. That was just luck."

"It's _more_ than I've got." Scott was such a pacifist sometimes. Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes. She put the last book up and turned to face her friend, hands on her hips. "Fine. Beam me over, Scotty."

"It's beam me _up_, not _over_." Scott rolled his eyes but Amelia ignored him. She spun on her heel and walked over to Trench Coat, trying to shove down her nervousness. She hated talking to new people, because her voice sounds ridiculous, like someone midway into a game of Fluffy Bunny. People call her out on it all the time. She doesn't want Trench Coat to be one of those people.

Amelia approaches him anyway. He doesn't look up when she's right in front of him, so she fake coughs.

He looks up and Amelia blinks a few times, because no hobo could have access to colour contacts. Trench Coat's eyes are too damn blue to be natural. There aren't any contact lines, though, so those blue things are real.

Trench Coat tilts his head to the left. "Hello."

"Um… hi. Sorry to bother you, but, uh… if you want to keep reading that… you're going to have to… um… pay. For the book." Amelia runs a hand through her mousy brown-blonde hair and steps back, trying to be respectful of the guy's personal space.

Trench Coat looks down at the book, an expression of pure angst on his face. Amelia assumes it's because he, like all the others who start reading _Supernatural_, has developed some sort of creepy connection to the thing. Once a _Supernatural_, always a _Supernatural_, as Scott would say. Scott knows about all of the different fandoms the store holds.

Trench Coat puts the book on the counter and looks back at Amelia. He's sitting, so he's looking up at her. He stands so that he's taller. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that was your policy."

"No… no! No, it… it's no big deal… you didn't know… I just… I…" Amelia trails off. The man in front of her is making her really fucking uncomfortable. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he was staring into her soul. Amelia coughs again. "I thought you should know so that… no one here would get too mad at you and try to kick you out. You're doing nothing wrong."

"Thank you… I find the books interesting." Trench Coat looks again at the book on the table, titled _Red Sky at Morning_. Amelia decides that she's going to give Trench Coat a break and buy him the damn thing, since it seems to be so important. She pulls out her wallet and hands Trench Coat a twenty. "Here, buy it… or buy your favourite. Whichever you want. It's on me."

Trench Coat stares at the money with his eyes narrowed and his head tilted. "Why are you doing this? For me?"

"I… honestly? I have no idea. You just look like hell and I don't like seeing people in despair." Amelia shrugs. "I know I can't do anything big… I can't fix your life… probably… but I just thought… random act of kindness, you know?"

"You're a good person." Trench Coat says. He takes the offered twenty. "Thank you…"

"No problem." Amelia smiles. Someone else is working the register, a chubby Goth girl with a nose ring named Rosaline, and so Trench Coat buys the books from her. Amelia doesn't see which ones he buys, but she doesn't think it matters. She did her part, and she also did her job.

Trench Coat came back the next day. And the day after that. Three days after Amelia had told him to buy the _Supernatural_ book had passed, and it was Saturday. Amelia had a different shift on Saturday. The lunch shift. She didn't expect to see Trench Coat in his corner of the store, but he was there, reading as usual.

She walked over, curious. "You're still reading?"

"Yes. Dean's time is almost up… even though I know he's going to hell, I still want him and Sam to find a way out… it would be less painless that way." Trench Coat says, lowering the book from his face. He looks like he knows Sam and Dean (who are, as far as Amelia knows, the main characters of the series) personally, even though that isn't possible. Sam and Dean are characters. As much as Trench Coat may want them to be real, it won't happen.

"There's more after Dean goes to hell, I think…" Amelia says. Scott had told her, once, in passing, that there were more books online and that he had down-loaded all of them, up to the point where Dean went to the future. Whatever _that_ meant. Amelia continues, noticing how Trench Coat's expression lightens up. "Yeah, they're online… eBooks, I think. A lot of people think the quality went down after the… uh… new creatures were introduced. I can't tell you what… spoilers and all that."

"Oh." Trench Coat nods. He closes the book and focuses back on Amelia. "Have you read them yourself?"

"Nope, but Scott… he's not here but he's the tall one with the fluffy hair… I'm pretty sure he's read every book this store has." Amelia says. She extends her hand. "I'm Amelia, by the way."

"My name is Cas." He says, and shakes her hand.

"Cas… different. Never heard that before…" Amelia hadn't, not really. Despite that, it still sounded familiar. She'd think about that later. "So, uh… Cas… not to be intrusive or anything, but what's with the get-up? I can't tell if you're a shabby accountant or a snazzy hobo. No offense."

Cas looks down at what he's wearing. He holds the tie out for a few moments before letting it drop to his chest. Now that she's closer, Amelia can see what the trench coat had been previously hiding: Cas is skinny as a twig. The shirt is baggy like a t-shirt, and his face is drawn. Amelia gasps. "Oh my God…"

"God…" Cas lets out a single, hollow laugh, looking like a man who has lost all he had ever found, and then some.

"What… what happened to you?" Amelia says. _This poor guy… he looks like he hasn't eaten, or slept, in days… I'm talking to a dying man…_ She swallows her fear. "Do you… do you have anywhere to go when this place closes?"

"No."

"I have a guest room." Amelia says. "I… I have a habit of finding hurting people and bringing them home, and caring for them… and I know, you're probably thinking that you don't need my help, and maybe you don't, but _please_, let me at least think I'm doing something."

"You are a good person." Cas says, the same thing he had said to Amelia a few days prior when she had bought him the book. "Thank you. I… can't remember the last time I had the option of resting somewhere safe."

"Okay." Amelia nods. She takes a deep breath. "After my shift ends, Scott and I will walk to my house… you're welcome to tag along, if you want."

"Thank you." Cas says again.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, to tell me if I should continue posting chapters (since I wrote this in June, it's nearly finished already and so I'll be able to update quickly-er)**

**Danke, Tammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I have returned! As promised, updates will go faster on this than on my other fics, as this one is mostly finished any way.**

**Thank you to KiyonoMiona for your review. Your feedback on this story is appreaciated!**

**Anyway, carry on (my wayward son)**

* * *

Scott keeps looking as Cas as though the man is going to jump at them and slit their throats. Amelia doesn't blame him; she knows this looks kind of sketchy, but she's gone things like this before. She has a radar for lonely people, and ever since she's honed in on that radar, she's used it to the betterment (hopefully) of Derry. She takes people in, cleans them up, gets them healthy, finds a job for them to do (on occasion) and once they're fine, they leave. Some leave in the middle of the night with nothing to show that they were there, some leave a note, and some thank the Cabot's to their face.

Amelia thinks that Cas is going to be in the third column. He just seems the type to want to make sure a favour is known.

"Scott, stop looking at him like that." Amelia rolls her eyes. Scott gives her another look, his grey eyes suspicious. "I'm _sorry_ I'm not as trusting as _you_, Amy… I mean, _look_ at him! He's… like, _stereotypical_ _hobo_ _killer_!"

"I didn't know those existed." Amelia replies, keeping her own voice down so that Cas won't hear their conversation. He's a few steps behind them, but Amelia doesn't know how well he can hear things.

"_Well_, they _do_, and you _just_ _so_ _happen_ to be _taking_ one into your own _house_!"

"Scott, shut up." Amelia grits her teeth. No one seems to trust her ability to sense safe people. Everyone else just immediately assumes that anyone without proper housing is obviously out to kill everyone in sight. Amelia just thinks differently, apparently.

"I can hear you both, you know." Cas says, his deep, grating voice still surprising to Amelia. At least she's not the only one here whose voice doesn't quite fit. Cas notices their expression and his mouth curls upward slightly. Something like a smile. "I don't kill… people… it's complicated."

"Oh, because that's so much better. Way to go, Amy." Scott narrows his eyes. Amelia glares back. "He said he doesn't kill people. Maybe he just hunts."

Amelia looks over her shoulder at Cas. "Are you a hunter?"

"Yes." Cas says, but he looks sad when he says it, so Amelia decides not to bring up the subject of hunting again. Bad memories, she supposes. She gives Scott a look, telling him to drop it as well, and he nods. Scott knows when he's gone too far. He looks back at Cas. "Sorry, Cas."

"It's okay. You have your reasons for being suspicious." Cas nods. The rest of the walk is in silence, and Scott waits at the base of Amelia's driveway to make sure that Cas doesn't try to kill her or anything before they get into the house. Once the two of them are out of Scott's earshot, Amelia tells Cas, "I'm sorry about Scott… he and I are really protective of each other… we're kind of the runts of the litter at our school."

"I know that feeling." Cas nods. He looks down the hill at Scott, then back to Amelia. "I have… had… many brothers and sisters. I was the youngest, and none of them thought I was worth much. Then I saved someone…"

"And they realised, _holy shit Cas is awesome?_ _Everyone bow to him for he is supercool and we just didn't know?_" Amelia wants that to be the answer, but the look on Cas's face says otherwise. She wants that to be the answer because she's the youngest of five, and the only thing she has going for her is that she brings in people and helps them get their lives together. She saves people, like Cas saved someone.

"No." Cas shakes his head. "My sister… she said that the day I laid my hand on… _him_… I was lost."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Cas tries for another smile. Amelia would hug him to try to comfort him, but that would be awkward. One does not simply hug a sad stranger in a trench coat.

They get to the door and Amelia knocks, deciding that bursting in with her new companion on her heels would not be the best way to introduce him. Instead, she waits until her older sister, Caroline, opens the door. Caroline is shorter than Amelia, and so she too has to look up at Cas. She openly gawks at him. "Amelia… um, who's this?"

"This is Cas." Amelia motions to the man next to her. "He's going to be staying here for a bit."

"A-are you sure—"

"_Yes_. I'm sure." Amelia narrows her eyes. "In fact, I've never been more sure of bringing someone home to help them out in my _life_."

"Oh… well, alright then." Caroline nods, her eyes still on Cas as though she expects him to strike her or her sister at any moment. Amelia enters the house, and Cas follows, taking in the foyer as though he's never seen the inside of a middle-class suburban house before. For all Amelia knows, he hasn't.

Amelia leads Cas up the stairs and down the open hall to where the Cabot family's guestroom stands. Amelia swings the door open and gestures to the room. "Welcome to your new home, at least for a few weeks."

"Your sister doesn't like me."

"Caroline doesn't like that I bring home strangers…" Amelia shrugs. "Most people don't… except for the strangers."

Cas nods. "I know what it is like to not be thanked for something."

"Why do I get the feeling that you were some kind of James Bond in a previous life?" Amelia crosses her arms. This Cas guy _has_ to have some sort of weird, secretive history; he's filtering everything he says and Amelia can tell. She'll get to prying later, as she gets to know him. No point in rushing these things; Cas will open up eventually. They all open up eventually, because Amelia is willing to listen without judging or spilling secrets.

Cas does that head tilt thing again. "I don't understand… who is James Bond?"

"You haven't seen James Bond?" Amelia raises her eyebrows. Cas shakes his head and Amelia runs a hand through her hair. "Like, _ever_?"

"No… I've never really had the chance… who is James Bond?" Cas asks, and Amelia sighs. She reaches out to pat the man sympathetically on his shoulder, but retracts her hand upon remembering that this isn't Scott or one of her other friends. This man is still somewhat of a stranger.

"He's a fictional character… like the guys in those _Supernatural_ books you were reading… Sam and Dean, I think…"

"I had friends named Sam and Dean." Cas throws out. Another dual eyebrow raise from Amelia. She nods. "Odd coincidence… wait. Did you say _had_? As in, _used to_ but then some shit went down and now you're homeless and these Sam and Dean guys don't give a flying crap about you?"

"That's… one way to put it." Cas shrugs. He looks around the upstairs back hallway. "What do you do in a house?"

"Where'd you live before?"

"Motels… mainly. There was an abandoned building turned into an abode that they stayed in before some shit went down, as you called it." Cas says. He shoves his hands into his pockets, looking out of place. "They never stayed in one place too long. It was because of their job."

"And _they_ are Sam and Dean, right?"

"Yes."

"You moved around with them, didn't you?" Cas nods to that. Amelia is starting to get the picture: three guys, thrown together because of fate or some other outside force, traveling the country and staying in crappy motels, picking up odd jobs to pay their way around, never able to keep the jobs, until the three of them, by some miracle, stumble across this building. Fully furnished, at least in Amelia's mind, and it seems like heaven on earth. So they stay. Then something happens, Cas screws something up, and Sam and Dean kick him out. And then Cas, alone for the first time in years, realises that the world is a hell of a lot harder when your friends aren't there with you.

Amelia offers Cas a condolence of a smile. "Hey, you're not alone. I'm willing to help, and as soon as Scott sees that you aren't trying to kill me, he'll come around too. Until then, what do you want to eat?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review so that I'll remember to update this thing! **

**Danke, **

**-Tammy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the late update (I may or may not have been kicked off of the internet for a bit), but here's chapter three!**

**Thank you to KiyonoMiona for your review! I really appreciate the feedback.**

* * *

Cas likes burgers. Amelia learned this because he told her so. He said that they were one of the human foods he had really felt a connection to… whatever that means.

That was how Amelia and Cas found themselves at the Derry Supermall, sitting in the food court. Cas was tearing into a burger as though he had never eaten in his life. Amelia was enjoying her chicken wrap; she didn't eat red meat, which was a loss, according to her new companion.

"So, Cas… do you have any other clothes besides the suit and trench coat look?" Amelia asks and sets down her wrap. Cas swallows a mouthful of burger. "No… and it's an overcoat, not a trench coat… people mix the two up often."

"Oh. 'Kay." Amelia folds her arms on the table. She looks around. "Well, we probably look really weird, out in public with you in your bum look and me… being a stereotypical Yankee teenager. So, we should probably get you something new… that way you'll have something clean."

"The coat stays."

Amelia raises an eyebrow. "The coat stays?"

"The coat stays." Cas nods. He looks serious about this, and Amelia gets the sense that the trench coat (overcoat, but she's not going to call it that because the trench coat kind of defined Cas before she knew his name) is the only thing Cas has left from whatever his previous life was. Amelia decides not to argue, and nods in agreement. "The coat stays… but if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this with someone who knows how to shop."

"Scott?" Cas asks, and Amelia laughs. Scott may be flamboyantly gay in most aspects of his life, but fashion sense is not one of those aspects. No, Scott and Amelia's mutual friend, a wiry girl with a poofball of blonde hair named Gwen is the fashion police of the group. And luckily (or not, depending) for Amelia and Cas, Amelia has Gwen on speed dial. Amelia calls her friend. "Hey, Gwen, I've got a sitch for you."

"Aw, yes! You did the thing!" Gwen shouts, and Amelia can visualize Gwen in her home gym, donned in her varsity cheer-leader uniform, fist-pumping and doing high kicks in victory. Gwen's over-dramatic and convinced that she's a blonde Kim Possible. Thus, the sitch thing.

Amelia sighs. "Yes, Gwen. I did the thing…"

"So what's the sitch?" Gwen says, trying to get her voice to sound like KP's. No success; Gwen's voice is too Boston to be Kim Possible. Gwen refuses to believe that, though.

"The _sitch_ is that I've got a guy here who has nothing to wear…" Amelia trails off, deciding that she's given enough information out to Gwen that Gwen will immediately jump on the case to want more. Clothing is Gwen's specialty, as well as making someone look ten times better than they usually do. She's the one who dresses Amelia and Scott up whenever they have a date with a someone who is a real _someone_.

"Oh. My. God." Gwen says, breathless. She's probably fanning herself in mock distress. "Okay, I already know where you are because I can totally hear the food court in the back ground— I'm not going to ask why you're at a food court seeing as you have society problems but whatever— and I'll be there in, like, ten twelve minutes. Keep calm and carry on, my lovely!"

"Will do." Amelia says, then ends the call and puts her phone away. Cas has been staring at her during the whole conversation. Amelia raises her eyebrows again. "What?"

"Should I be worried? While you were talking, you looked rather stressed out…" Cas is concerned about _her_. Of course… the mysteries of this guy's past just keep swirling around each other in a mess of _what the hell is going on with Cas. _

"There's no need to worry. As long as you do exactly what Gwen tells you, she won't kill you." Amelia says, and then pauses. She has a feeling that Cas doesn't really grasp rhetoric of any shade. "Um… she won't actually _kill_ you… just make your life hell for a few hours."

"That does not sound pleasant at all." Cas frowns, looking down at his half-finished burger. He looks back up at Amelia. "Why are you friends with this Gwen person?"

Amelia laughs. "I sometimes ask myself that."

Gwen takes over as soon as she catches sight of Cas, and proceeds to drag him into every store she knows that sells men's clothing. She throws shirts, pants, jackets, even shoes, at the man, who is very overwhelmed and keeps looking at Amelia as though his trip through Gwen-induced hell has already begun. Amelia just shrugs. There's nothing she can do at this point; once Gwen starts, she doesn't finish until she's _finished_.

"I am giving you copious amounts of blue because they will bring out the gorgeousness that is your eyes… and once we've got you a fab wardrobe, we're going back to my place and I'm making your face match your clothes in sex appeal because Jesus Christ have you got some! I mean, under the beard and the fugly trench coat—"

"_Overcoat_." Cas growls, but Gwen waves him off.

"—Whatever. Under all that is just one hell of a man—Amy, love, where did you find him? The comic book store? I have to start going there!—and all we need is a razor and some hair styling gels to bring it out!" Gwen finishes her speech with a flourish, tossing a black and blue plaid shirt onto the top of Cas's seemingly ever-growing pile of clothes. Cas stares down at the plaid shirt with the same look he gave Amelia when talking about the trench coat… and the Sam and Dean guys.

_Plaid equals past_. Amelia stores that factoid in the back of her mind for later.

Then comes the trying on of clothes. Gwen gets Cas's size down perfectly on everything, and she's not shy about critiquing him as he steps out again and again. He looks tired, or annoyed. Amelia knows that she's not at fault, but she still feels bad for putting Cas through all of this and so she's sticking with Gwen and Cas until the end of the trip.

The blue plaid shirt comes out last, paired with a random pair of jeans that have a hole in the left knee. Gwen purses her lips, her blue eyes narrowed. She's about to open her mouth, probably to tell Cas that he looks like a lumberjack with the beard and the plaid and the worn jeans, but Amelia talks first. "That looks good on you… buy that."

"What?" Gwen gives Amelia a mean look over her naughty librarian glasses. She grabs Amelia's forearm and gives an apologetic smile to Cas. "Sorry, sweetie, Amy and I have to talk for a quick sec… girl stuff. Don't you worry your pretty head."

Once the two teen girls are out of Cas's earshot (hopefully, for Cas's dignity's sake), Gwen spins Amelia around so that they're face to face. Gwen narrows her eyes. "Amelia Meredith Cabot! I cannot believe you! I thought I taught you better about what looks good and what doesn't!"

"What's wrong with Cas?" Amelia doesn't know why, but she plans on defending that Goddamn plaid shirt with her life if she has to.

"What's wrong with Cas?" Gwen sasses back. "He looks like he's either going off to chop some wood or chop some heads!"

"He won't once we get rid of the beard." Amelia narrows her own eyes, looking up at Gwen. When Gwen isn't in her usual heels, she and Amelia are around the same height. Amelia just hates heels, that's all. "And… he likes the thing. Let him buy it."

"Not the jeans. Those things are rachet!" Gwen makes a face about the jeans. Amelia makes a face about her friend's choice of words. She shakes her head. "It's a deal if you promise to _never_ say that word again."

"Fine." Gwen spins away, her poofy bob cut bouncing with her step. "Now let's go make a man out of your new friend!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please leave reviews. **

**Also, a quote from my writing club: "He's gay?! No, he can't be! He's my husband!"**


End file.
